From Where I Stand
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. I had only known them a week when I first saw the way he looked at her...as if she was the most important person to him in the world. KentLyndis, as told by Hector. OneShot.


**From Where I Stand  
By: Manna**

* * *

**xOx**

Lyn is telling him a story, now. I always watch them from a distance… I'm not sure why. Perhaps I think I can learn something from them, or maybe I want to make sure that things will be okay- that she really is happy, that he is happy, that in the end, Elimine worked things out for the best.

His attraction to her was pretty obvious to everyone from the start. I had only known them a week when I first saw the way he looked at her—as if she was the most important person to him in the world. And perhaps she was. But the fact was, he was always watching her. Not like a stalker, of course. It's hard for me to describe the look on his face, probably because I've heard so many words being used for it by the other people in the army.

When Serra sees them together, she laughs and says that they're cute… Rebecca just smiles, and Sain makes an obscene comment that leaves some people with tears in their eyes because they've laughed so hard. Lady Callie just smiles and mutters something about _true love_.

He looks at her as if his very life rests on her mere existence. But he also seems to feel such concern for her well-being that it leaves her irritated at times, and of course, even I can see that her irritation leaves him feeling disheartened.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked Eliwood one night, as we laid in the tent we shared.

He had thrown me a confused look. "About what?"

I rolled my eyes at him, wondering if he was as blind as she seemed to be. "Do you think that Lyn knows that Kent…seems to like her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She has never spoken to me of it, so I doubt as if I'm the best one to ask."

It was then that a brilliant idea entered my mind—there was one person that she would tell everything: Florina.

I fell asleep that night, excited and wondering if perhaps that was why people liked to gossip so much. In the morning, I made my attempt to ask Florina about Lyn. It was about that time when I realized my idea wasn't really so brilliant.

I must be a monster or something, because I couldn't get near her without scaring her away. And that had _me _a little disheartened.

Weeks later, he still followed her around like a lost puppy followed the first person to feed it, and the rumors continued to fly in the camp. No matter who it was talking to him, if they so much as mentioned Lyn, he always had something good to say about her. She was beautiful, or kind, or remarkable… it didn't matter what it was he said, it was a compliment. Always.

But despite all of that, he never tried anything. In fact, he rarely came near enough to even touch her, almost as if he was afraid of getting too close. Like he'd break his knightly vows or something… heck, like he had vows of chastity instead of vows to serve!

It wasn't much later when the majority of our little army figured out why it was he stayed so close and yet just far enough away. Most of us had our own things to worry about—like the big man with the lance charging at us—but at the same time, we were all watching one another. I think that was part of the reason that we all managed to live through our ordeal, at least to the point we've made it to.

I don't know how it happened, but I remember hearing his voice. I was beyond shocked for several reasons—mostly because he was nowhere near me, and I had never heard him yell so loud before, but also because he was nearly panicking. And Kent _never_ panicked. Sure, he was strict and serious…even downright solemn… but he never panicked.

When I pulled my axe from the corpse lying before me, I whipped around and lost my breath-_ Lyn,_ I thought. I had not seen the blow hit her, but I did see her fall face-first onto the ground. Concern flooded my veins, but I also felt anger there, too. How _dare_ someone even think about hurting my friend!

Before I could run—well, clank—to her aid, Kent had taken care of the lance-wielding horseman and had run to her side, falling on his knees. He rolled her over onto her back and tried to wake her, one hand—free of its gauntlet—gently tapping her cheek, and the other shaking her shoulder as he called her name, his tone almost frantic.

A minute passed, and then two, and I felt my own heart sink in my chest when she did not open her eyes. Almost everyone was watching them, but nobody would approach, as if they were intruding on a personal moment or something. I saw Eliwood gather a few people and take off in the direction of the remainder of the enemy soldiers—presumably to finish the battle.

I made my way towards Lyndis, and as I got closer, I saw that her dress was splattered with blood, her entire left side completely soaked in it. I found myself walking faster.

I was a few feet away when I stopped, frozen in my tracks by what I saw; Kent, a man only a few years older than I, had tears in his eyes. I don't know why the sight shocked me so much, but I suppose until that day, I had considered him to be too serious to cry. He had given up patting the side of her face, and was instead stroking her cheek with trembling fingers.

I can distinctly remember thinking that what I was seeing was love. Real, true love.

He was mumbling to himself, and I could not hear what he said, but he stopped when her eyelids started to flutter open. Relief flooded his eyes and my heart at the same time as he leaned forward, whispering her name, "Lyndis?"

There was no title. If the situation hadn't been so desperate, and I hadn't been so fearful for her life, I might have laughed.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, and when they did she smiled. "…Kent?"

Immediately afterward, I could tell that she realized what had happened by the pain that clouded her eyes. I winced outwardly myself—she certainly did not look good.

"I'm sorry," he said, over and over again until I wanted to shut his mouth for him. But at the same time, _I_ felt sorry for _him_. If it hurt me to see her lying there, looking nearly dead, I cannot imagine what he might have felt like.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she said, suppressing all the pain she was feeling, "I'm fine."

He shut up, and I thanked her mentally.

Not even a second later, he had picked her up, either ignoring or not caring about the blood that dripped onto his clothes and his armor. She tried to protest, feebly insisting that she was fine, and not in need of assistance, but he ignored her pleas.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said, his voice gentle but firm, "but I will not put you down."

They stood there for a moment, right in front of me, just looking at one another, and then he flushed with embarrassment and hurried off to find a healer, leaving me standing alone.

The second they were far enough away I burst into laughter. Part of it due to my relief, but the entire situation was too funny not to laugh at—his embarrassment was certainly hysterical, but not a reason I had even considered where it concerned his hesitancy with getting close to Lyn. I tried to ignore the weird looks that some of the others gave me as I took off after them, muffling my own laughter.

It's been three weeks since that day, and she's doing better. Callie won't let her fight—not yet—but Lyn's determined to get well enough to participate again.

But like I said earlier, from where I stand, I can see them sitting together, and she's telling him a story. I'm willing to bet that it's one of those stories that I wouldn't understand, even if I wanted to. One with a stupid moral, maybe; I don't know. And I guess I don't care.

But he's watching her with those eyes, again. He's paying strict attention to her story, whatever it is, but she's starting to finish up—I can tell by how fast she's talking—and he just keeps looking at her.

And Lyndis thinks I'm the oaf? I think that she should re-think that thought of hers. He smiles as she finishes her story, and he says something, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to say more. She starts speaking again, but it's not about her story—it's about something else.

I know that he wants to shut her up by kissing her absolutely senseless. And hell, it would be hilarious to see it, now that I think about it. I can't help but wonder what she would do if he tried it. In fact, I wish I could go up to him and shake his shoulders and yell, "Kiss her, stupid!"

But I don't do it. In fact, he doesn't do anything either. He only smiles that tiny, controlled smile of his that looks like he's trying to hide something bigger and better, and she just smiles back like she's completely clueless about everything.

_They're hopeless_, I think, and I start to turn around to find Oswin to tease him about Serra, but before I make a complete turn, I see something out of the corner of my eye that makes me spin back around again.

I think fainting and laughing both cross my mind, but I do neither. She's got him by his collar, her hand gripping it rather tightly as she pulls him downward, towards her, his eyes wide with shock as she plants a kiss right on his mouth. He flushes instantly, but does not pull back right away.

I turn around quickly and walk off before they notice my presence, laughing to myself.

Well, perhaps not_ completely_ hopeless.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I think I might like this one more than my other piece from Hector's point of view.

The part about Kent always having something good to say was really loosely based on three of his support conversations. In his conversation with Sain, it's apparent that he likes her, pretty much admitting when he asks Sain, "So, you too?". In his conversation with Wallace, he says she is "…a…remarkable person". In his conversation with Heath, she is "wise, kind, beautiful, strong, honorable, and her vassals can never forget the modest kindness with which she treats them all".

If he had more conversations, he'd probably never shut up. But anyway, this was fun to write.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
